This application is related to the following co-pending applications all filed on even date herewith, all assigned to the assignee of the present application, and all hereby incorporated by reference into the present application: xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR BASE-INITIATED, CDMA-DISPATCH SOFT HANDOFF,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CDMA-DISPATCH SOFT HANDOFF,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR QUICKLY ESTABLISHING A CDMA DISPATCH CALL,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBASE SITE AND METHOD FOR QUICKLY ESTABLISHING A CDMA DISPATCH CALL.xe2x80x9d
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications, and more particularly, to code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems and dispatch group call communication systems.
A typical dispatch two-way radio communication system comprises communication units, communication resources, communication sites, and a communication resource allocator. Each of the sites has a substantially distinct coverage area and is geographically located throughout the system. Each site also has a number of communication resources assigned to it, where at least one of the communication resources is used as a control channel, while a number of the remaining communication resources are used as voice channels. Such systems are known to use both frequency division multiplex access (FDMA) and time division multiple access (TDMA) methods to rebroadcast transmissions.
The communication units are typically arranged into communication groups (talkgroups) and may be located anywhere within the system (in any site). When a communication unit of a talkgroup requests a group call, it transmits, via a control channel of the site in which it is located, an inbound signaling message to the communication resource allocator. (A group call typically allows all members of the same talkgroup that are located within the system to communicate with each other.) The inbound signaling message generally comprises the requesting communication unit""s individual identification number, the requesting communication unit""s talkgroup, and a request for a group call. Upon receiving the inbound signaling message, the communication resource allocator will allocate a voice channel in each site to the requesting communication unit""s talkgroup.
Thus, in FDMA and TDMA dispatch systems a forward link is established (one in each site where communication units are present) and monitored by all units involved in the group call in that site, and a single reverse link which is used by the group member who is currently transmitting to the other members. Non-transmitting talkgroup members are typically in a listen only mode (i.e., not able to transmit when another member is talking) and thus are not allocated a dedicated reverse link. In a TDMA system, for example, time slots are allocated to different users. A talkgroup member transmitting on an assigned reverse link, is allowed to use full power transmission to support short bursts of signals in allocated time slots. Despite the discontinuous or discrete nature of this approach, the listener receives what appears a continuous service.
In the last decade, in response to an ever-accelerating worldwide demand for mobile and personal portable communications, spread spectrum digital technology, of which one type is known as CDMA, has achieved much higher bandwidth efficiency for a given wireless spectrum allocation, and hence has proved to be an excellent alternative for serving large populations of multiple access users, than analog or other digital technologies. CDMA relies on processing power to extract a coded signal embedded across a broad frequency spectrum. The only way to extract the wanted signal from among many other overlaid unwanted signals is to have the right code. The use of coding allows more channels to be derived by the overlaying of carriers one over another and greatly enhances performance in terms of derived channels per hertz of bandwidth.
CDMA is well suited for cellular communications, but has never been employed in a conventional dispatch system. Unlike conventional dispatch systems, CDMA systems require soft handoff at cell (site) boundaries. During a soft handoff, a communication unit, or mobile station (MS), receives the call transmission from multiple cells simultaneously until it completes the soft handoff. Employing CDMA in a conventional dispatch system requires a solution to the problem of providing soft handoff for multiple MSs that are participating in the dispatch call. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for CDMA-dispatch soft handoff.